thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sp00nerism
'''Nick 'Sp00n' '''is a Creature, being known for his mysterious and childish personality. He plays numerous games with almost all the Creatures, but he plays with Nova and Kootra the most. Bio Real life Not much is known about Sp00n aside from the fact that he currently lives in Denver, Colarado first name is Nick, and is 23 years old but "still acts like he's 12" (His channel box says he is 26 but this is because he wanted to avoid age restrictions). Sp00n is white as seen by his exposed skin in his 140,000 subcribers video, originally the Creature House wasn't going to be having Sp00n anytime soon. The reason is unknown, but it was mentioned in a stream that Kootra told Sp00n that he would fly him out there, but he never did. Sp00n said he was waiting for someone to fly him out. During the weeks of April 2012, Sp00n visited the Creature House for a week, the activities him and the rest of the Creatures did being unknown (though Seamus did some videos with him commentating with him). When questioned if he was going to visit again, he said maybe, but when questioned if he was going to move he responded "only when my nipple lactates" (something physically impossible for a male). When questioned why he doesn't want to move, he responded seriously saying he doesn't like the idea of moving at the time being. He has also hinted into moving into Ali's place in the near future. He mentioned in one of his CS: GO videos that he has a brother. Sp00n is also dating YouTube commentator, Vdubali, he has visited her house for several weeks. Sp00n and his ladyfriend, Ali, have confirmed that they are moving together in an apartment in Colorado, confirming that Sp00n will visit/work at the Creature House, and he did in early January 2013 YouTube Sp00n started his YouTube career by making machinimas, but most were deleted due to copyright issues. He said the reason he started doing this was because he lived around video games and enjoyed them. They were times when Sp00n would not post anything for months and maybe even years. Sp00n then got into gaming commentary. Nova introduced Sp00n to most of the Creatures by inviting him to a Skype call after Sp00n kept on annoying Nova about a Halo Reach Avatar Accessory that Nova acquired at PAX. He uses the name TheCampingTree because his favorite game, Counter-Strike, had a feature in which you can become an object in-game, and he was fond of turning into a tree. When the username TheCampingTree couldn't be used, he randomly saw a spoon and decided to use that. Sp00n's face is a major mystery in the Creature universe, he always teased his subscribers with the titles 'Sp00n's face', but never revealed it. However, a thank you video for 140,000 subscribers, he showed himself but wearing a horse mask, this was well received so he did it again in his New Years video. During the Creature Stream, there was a milestone for a million dollars where Sp00n will reveal his face, but it was never reached. During the Creatures' trip to PAX East, Nova saw Sp00n in the distance, while he was having an interview. As he was about to take his mask off, Nova quickly stopped recording. This can be seen at 4:51 of the seventh video of The Creatures at PAX East. However, this is probably a running joke that the Creatures are making. Sp00n revealed his face at RTX in 2013. During the Halo 4 face cam with Sp00n doomsday special, Sp00n featured a facecam with him wearing a normal mask, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uG8oqQ9DxOo%7Cvideo. The "Real" Bio According to Sp00n himself: In the year 2130, scientists developed a chip that could attach to an object that does not live and make it have a 'soul'. The 'SoulMaker 9001', they called it. One day, Chucky Testa bought one of these, though being 9 years old, he didn't know what to use it on. He accidentally dropped it on a spoon while eating....SPACE CEREAL! As electricity sparked throughout the spoon and beeped, Chucky became afraid. It wasn't supposed to do this! Either the SoulMaker 9001 or the spoon was unique. The smoke cleared and Chucky jumped up out of excitement, as he looked at the spoon, hoping to see it move. When it didn't, he felt ripped off. Then, as he was walking away, the spoon spoke: 'The hell is going on!" Chucky came to the spoon and asked him his name. The spoon replied: "S-p-double 00-n, you idiot!" This hurt Chucky's feelings and he threw SP-00-N out the window. The utensil landed in Carl Kicks' bag. The two fell madly in love and they went on romantic space shuttle flights together and exchanged....SPACE EMAIL! Carl changed spoon's name to Sp00nerism, because of when they spooned. As Carl and Sp00nerism's relationship developed, Sp00n discovered Carl had a secret lover: F0RK. A heartbroken Sp00n then jumped into a batch of nitrogen. Sp00n woke up dazed. He was in a desert and as he stood up he noticed he was no longer metal, but yellow and green! He freaked out, shouting "I wish I was a spoon!" and as he did so, he transformed into one. Amazed, he said aloud: "I wish I was the thing I was before", and was transformed to the yellow and green shape again! This strange new ability had to be the result of the nitrogen! Sp00n tried to figure out what he was exactly, but couldn't. "You're a pineapple." said a nearby voice. Sp00n turned and saw a dog. "Sup. My name is Sp00nerism, or Sp00n for short." he said, politely. "My name is Dog." was the reply given. The two became quick friends, but Dog talked a lot and Sp00n always had to tell him to shut up. One day, Sp00n was riding Dog into a lava pit and got knocked out. Sp00n awoke to see himself in a building, as a cat! "What the meow?!" he meowed. Dog was next to him, questioning him. As Sp00n left that building and walked down the streets of this unknown 21st century city, he was amazed by these so-called 'games'. He bought this game called Call of Duty and he was hooked. One day, Dog bought an apartment and Sp00n moved in and paid rent. Sp00n then discovered the gaming sector of YouTube and decided to do some videos, too! He then met Nova, which is a different story. Currently Ongoing Games These games are games that Sp00n is playing and uploading at the moment: *Skate 3 w/ ClashJTM and Mr360games *GTA V *Zoo Tycoon w/ Clash *Last of Us Multiplayer w/ Gassy Mexican and Ze *Killer Instinct *Game Dev Tycoon *Rust *Just Cause 2 w/Ze *DayZ Stream Highlight *Counter Strike Source w/ Ze *Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer *Counter Strike: Global Offensive *Grand Theft Auto 5 Online Catchphrases and Quotes *"I did It Mom!" *"Nope." *"Look at THIS guy!" (with Xcal) *"You wanna go? Huh? YOU WANNA GO?" *"I can't hear you, your/my ___ is too loud." *"SHUT UP, DOG!" *"Bee-bop-a-Jeep, Bitch!" *"Are you a girl?" *"HEY!" *"Are you kidding me?" *"Sly? What was that?" *"HO MAN" *"Don't judge my ______" *"Lick my butt." *"You're a ________ piece of poop!" *"You're dumb." *"Oh my god, it's a chicken, what the, I wanna eat it!" *"Sup." *"WE NEED A FUCKING MEDIIIC!!" *"No. Wait, what? Yeah. Wait, what? No..." *"I'm a loser, check out my cat....It's not even my cat." (Sp00n's Twitter Bio) *"Oh, you have a taser. Good for you, I have a real gun." *"Nice fucking _____, guy!" *"Shitty!" (Niko voice) *"I don't want to play this game anymore." *"EH! FAK!" *"Why are you there!?" *"Hehe... Should've warmed up before recording." *"WHUT-THE-FHUUUUUUUCK!" (Frustrated voice) *"Hurhurhur." *"No-scope/Quick-scope!" *"Jump scare....Goddamnit!" *"QUACK!" *"Frag out!" *"Poopy Fart." *"What?" *"Livin' in a lonely pinapple world." (said in some old Minecraft videos) *"I'm a ______." *"Reloading!!" *"Tango down!" *"Nerd/You're a nerd." *"4 strength 4 stam leatherbelt" often corrupted to "4 ____ 4 ____ leather belt" Trivia Main article: Sp00nerism/Trivia *Sp00n draws his own video titles and YouTube backgrounds. He also drew the title card for Seamus' Rage walkthrough and many Creature talks. *Spoonerism is an actual word, meaning a speech error or play on words in which letters or parts of words are switched (e.g. "a blushing crow" instead of "a crushing blow"). *Sp00n's YouTube channel name "The Camping Tree", comes from a feature in Counter-Strike, where you could disguise yourself as any object on a map. On one of the maps, you could disguise yourself as a tree (As stated in this video). Gallery File:Sp00nydawg.jpg|Sp00n means serious business... sp00ns.jpg|Sp00n's New Logo Sp00n.png 1CAYHZOK3.jpg|Sp00n's new profile picture sp00n.JPG|His pineapple Minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/Sp00nerism BOb9ctWCUAA-KO5.jpg large.jpg|Sp00n IRL at RTX 2013 Links Category:Creature Category:Sp00nerism Category:Creature of 2010 Category:Creature of 2011 Category:Creature of 2012 Category:Creature of 2013 Category:Creature of 2014 Category:Creature of 2009